What Athena Kids Do For Fun
by hiddenheart4020
Summary: Everyone thought they were too mature to have fun. Oh, little did they know...


**AN: Thanks so much to my beta, girl with the mockingjay wings, who not only beta-ed, but also gave me this idea! **

* * *

><p>"Annabeth?" Percy asked randomly one day, "What do you Athena kids do for fun?"<p>

Annabeth looked at him strangely. "What in Hades made you think of that?"

"Well," Percy admitted, "It just kind of seems like, well, you know..."

"Spit it out, Seaweed Brain!"

"It seems like you guys don't ever do anything fun."

"We do lots of fun stuff!" Annabeth defended her siblings, "You all just don't know about it."

"Really? So what do you do? Just so you know, chess doesn't count."

Annabeth stuck her toungue out at him. "What's fun to us isn't necessarily fun to you. We actually like chess, and we watch movies, go out, normal stuff. Why am I explaining this? We aren't aliens just because we're smart. In fact, there was one day, before you came to camp, that the Athena cabin went totally nuts."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~magical flashback fog~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once upon a time six years ago, Malcolm opened the Cabin 6 door to find a rather large case of Mountain Dew. He brought it inside to show everyone and they opened it together. It seemed perfectly normal, so they deemed it acceptable to drink and passed cups around.

"Who do you think sent it?" Eric asked, "It's not every day that someone randomly sends soda, especially to us."

"Does it really matter?" a girl from the back asked. Everyone agreed that no, it didn't really matter and that they could figure out who sent it later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ooh squiggles~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was not very long before all that sugar went to their heads. No one had ever seen the Athena cabin so unbelievably insane. Annabeth was very uncharacteristically laughing like a maniac and flying on a pegasus, a few cabin members were rolling around curled into balls, everyone else was TP-ing the other cabins, and Malcolm was running around with two cups of Mountain Dew in his hands.

"Malcolm!" Chiron shouted, "Get everyone under control! This is against the rules!"

"Malcolm doesn't give a crap. Malcolm does what he wants!"*

Seeing the now-empty case of Mountain Dew, Chiron soon realized what had happened: everyone in Cabin 6 was on a sugar high. Possibly for the first time in their lives, since the Athena cabin was almost always dignified and composed. He groaned and quickly made an announcement telling the other campers to go hide in their cabins until the Athena cabin's highs wore off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I'm really starting to like these~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In about two hours, Cabin 6 was calmed down and in the Big House, where Chiron was handing out punishments. "...and kitchen duty for a month, and you have to clean everything up, and you are never to go near any Mountain Dew ever again. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes, Chiron." they all said miserably as they filed out. As they passed the Hermes cabin, they could hear Travis and Connor finishing a story between gasps of laughter. "...then, part of the kitchen...caught on fire, and they...were sent to the Big House, where we haven't...seen them...since. Best prank ever!"

Cabin 6 looked at each other. It had been Travis and Connor who sent them the soda!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~magical back to the present fog~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And that is how the Athena cabin has fun." Annabeth finished.

"Wouldn't a better title for the story be, 'How the Athena Cabin Went Insane and Wrecked Half of Camp'?" Percy asked.

Annabeth stuck her toungue out again. "But it _was_ fun."

"Hey," Percy said, "What did you guys do to get back at the Stolls?"

She chuckled. "Have you ever heard the Golden Mango story? It happened about the same time our prank did, so we teamed up with the Aphrodite cabin and gave them a 'makeover'. That permanent makeup didn't come off for _months_."

* * *

><p><strong>*Virtual cookies for whoever correctly guesses where this came from!<strong>

**AN: That was really fun to write, I hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
